The present disclosure relates generally to an apparatus to support a position of a computer readable storage device in a storage chassis. More specifically, the embodiments of the disclosure relate to a method and system to passively change an orientation of the apparatus with respect to a storage chassis to facilitate a load and/or unload of the storage device.
A chassis for storage of a computer readable storage device comes in various forms. For example, the chassis may be configured to store a hard disk drive (HDD), a solid state drive (SDD), an optical disk drive, etc. It is understood that the internal and external configurations of the chassis may vary with respect to one or more internal components, and specifically the form of the storage device(s).
It is understood that the chassis for the optical disk drive may include an optical disk loader such as a tray loader or a slot loader. The optical disk loader includes an active mechanism to facilitate a process to load and/or unload an optical disk from the optical disk drive. In order to load the optical disk drive, the optical disk is placed in communication with the optical disk drive (e.g., into the tray or slot) and the optical disk drive pulls the optical disk into a position proximal to a spindle hub of the optical disk drive. The spindle hub changes position to engage an aperture of the optical disk and changes the position of the disk in order to rotate the optical disk without contacting the optical disk loader.